A tracing system (TS) is a tracing capability, which provides a trace of software execution in a processor. This may include indication of changes in control flow, addresses accessed by load or store instructions, or other dynamic indication of software behavior. The trace output is in the form of packets of variable sizes. Such packets may include trace data (TD) packets and timing packets (TM).